Your Love Is A Lie
by itrymybest
Summary: songfic based of off Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan


**Disclaimer: Too lazy/tired/blocked to think of a creative disclaimer. I don't own BTR or the song Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan.**

**My first real song-fic, so please go easy on me :)**

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been_

When it all started, I was waiting for you that evening. You were supposed to be home four hours ago, and I was worried sick. I thought to myself, damn those stupid laws about needing to wait for a person to be missing for 48 hours until you can tell the police. I sat next to the phone, still waiting, replaying reruns of our concert tapes. I fell asleep to the sound of 'Worldwide' and I woke up again at 'Oh Yeah'. I was in hysterics. Where were you? You would have called. You would have told me you would be coming late. I heard the door open and I ran into the foyer.

"You're home!" I yelled, hugging you.

"Hey baby. Sorry it's late. Let's just go to bed." You said, your voice smelling suspiciously of alchohol. More so, there were three hickeys down your neck, and your shirt was on backwards. I shook it off, not even considering what had really happened.

_I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone_

I came home from work, going to the couch and sitting down for a while. I had treated twenty-seven patients in those eight hours, a personal best. Twenty-three of those patients were scheduled to leave the hospital in the next week, because they were making a full recovery. Three of them were on life-support. We had lost one of them.

I tried to push away the horrible feeling of death, and focused on the TV. I heard a cellphone beep, and it wasn't mine. You were upstairs, taking a shower, so I decided to open your text. We were married, it's not like we kept secrets. The text shocked me. It was of a girl thanking you for the last night. I searched through the other texts, knowing it's wrong, but I had to see. I saw 6 girls and 4 guys all complimenting you on the previous nights. I heard steps coming down the stairs. I threw the cellphone across the other end of the couch before you walked in. Once you did, you picked up the phone and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I walked you to the door, keeping on my fake smile. I wasn't ready to let you go, I would pretend I never read the texts.

I knew that I was losing you, night by horrible night.__

I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool

I saw the girl kiss you goodbye at work that day. I buried it down, deep down, pretending that I hadn't seen it. You hadn't kissed someone else. You hadn't slept with people night after night. You sauntered over, and I smiled as you sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"Hey babe. How was work?"

"I have the night shift, remember?"

"oh, right."

6 months ago, you would have been able to tell me my entire week's schedule. Now you only shrug it off and pretended that it was no biggie. In retrospect, it wasn't, but this wasn't the you I had married. This wasn't the you I have fallen in love with._  
_

_You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool  
_

This time, I decided to question it. I held a woman's shirt that was on the bed, my face contorted with anger.

"What the hell is this doing here?" I asked, seething.

"I-um a girl from work came over, and she said that she was planning on designing some new clothing line, and wanted to run a few pieces by me."

"Really? So, you did not have sex with a girl, ON _**OUR**_ FREAKING BED."

"No, no I didn't! Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know anymore." I said, and left the house, driving to cool myself down.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
_

I'm at work, and I decide to give you a call. I was feeling especially bad, we had lost 12 patients today. I needed some comforting. I called you cellphone, and heard it ring until I was sent over to voicemail. I called your cellphone again, this time it was picked up.

"Hi. I'm feeling kinda down right now. Today, twelve people d-died." I said, getting straight to the point. I heard muffled laughter from behind, and a small whine, whimper and call for your name.

"Aw. I'm sorry. Look, we'll talk about it when you get home, okay?"

"okay. Remember, I'm home at-" you hung up on me. I was going to tell you that I'm coming home an hour early. I guess that this time, I would catch you in the act.

I got home, and went up the stairs. You were sitting in our bed, just sitting, when I decided to ask you about the background noises from earlier.

"Hey. when I called earlier, who was over?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could hear a girl in the background."

"What are you talking about? There was no one here. Now, c'mon, there's a special movie on right now." You said, patting the space next to you, clutching the remote. You looked directly at me the entire time, never breaking the hold.

I knew you were lying.

_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean_

"So this time what's the excuse?"

"No excuse! T-there was no one over! I was by myself! Y-you know I would never cheat on you! I-I love you! J-just forget about the girl that called. S-she probably had a wrong number!"

"I've known you since we were 5. You stutter when you lie." I said, storming out.

_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene_

This time, I was prepared. As prepared as I was going to be. I had taken an early shift, with hours you wouldn't recognize. You would just think that I'm off for the morning shift, when really I was taking the _early_ morning shift. I would be home at 11 am.

I came in the back door, it was silent, and you wouldn't have been able to hear me.

I went upstairs, and heard groans and moaning. I'm not an idiot, I know what it means.

All I could think about was if you ever thought about what you're doing to me. Chipping away at my heart.

Did you ever really think about me anymore?

_So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late._

I continued packing my bags, I was done. I was completely and utterly done. You pleaded and begged, but I knew better. This time, I wasn't coming back after you apologized. I wasn't coming back after you promised never to do it again. I wasn't coming back.

It was your last fucking chance. __

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
You're nothing but a lie  
Lie_

"I love you. There is no one else I'd rather be with" were the vows you recited on our wedding day.

After spending 2 years with you, I finally know better.

_Your love is just a lie_

Apparently, you can lie about anything.

**I hope you liked it. I didn't use any names, I wanted your own imagination to play on who you thought I was talking about. It's your choice :)**

**What did you think?**

**And, I have a question I would love to have answered by all of you!**

**If you were dating/married to someone, and it turned out they cheated on you, what would be the first sentence you say once you find out?**

**P.S Anyone who is expecting an update of the Story Contest, just letting you know that there will be three updates tonight. THREE! Haha, I just wanted to get this out there first :P**_  
_


End file.
